


Fleeting Rescue

by HeartsFate



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate





	Fleeting Rescue

The hawk was closing in, having trapped the light-talent fairy against a tree. Iridessa closed her eyes, pressing herself as close as possible to the bark. She hadn’t meant to stray too far from pixie hollow but the light had been so beautiful, and now she was going to be eaten. 

“Hey bird brains!” 

The hawk screeched as a gust of wind blew at the pair. 

“That’s it. Come and get me.” 

Iridessa opened her eyes the moment she heard the beating of the hawk’s wings. Vidia flew laps in the air to draw the birds attention. 

“Fly Dessa! Fly now!” The fast flyer yelled as she weaved out of the way of the hawk’s talons. 

She couldn’t move. Not when all she could do was watch as Vidia risked her life because she couldn’t leave a light source alone. 

Nyx and her scouts appeared, nets and weapons ready. She didn’t pay attention to what was being yelled. All she could do was watch as Vidia continued to fly her fastest. It wasn’t long before the hawk was captured and sedate, carefully being transported away. 

“Why didn’t you fly away like I told you too?” Vidia asked the moment she landed. 

Iridessa rushed forward, her arms wrapped tightly around the fast flyer. “Thank you,” she buried her face in the crook of Vidia’s neck, “I thought...I thought.” 

Vidia laughed, her own arms wrapping around the other fairy. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”


End file.
